


Into You

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Dubious Morality, F/M, Genderswap, Magic, Teenagers, Touching, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: A la teoría y a la práctica había un mundo de separación. Ó donde Vergil es una chica y Dante es el culpable.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> _**[Into you](https://youtu.be/lsH7BzwczHw)**_ _by Ariana Grande_.

El grito estruendoso que se escuchó por toda la casa hizo que Eva refunfuñara entre dientes, dispuesta a levantarse, subir las escaleras y reprender a sus hijos por el ruido. Sin embargo, Sparda no se lo permitió, agarrándola del brazo y sonriendo.

—Déjalos, son adolescentes —dijo comprensivo.

Reacia al inicio, Eva relajó el cuerpo y se acurrucó contra Sparda. Estaban viendo una película, disfrutando uno de los pocos días que tenían para los dos, y no quería permitir que sus hijos se lo arruinaran, ya estaban demasiado grandes para eso.

—Bueno, cariño... pero más les vale no hacer desastres o discutir.

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior, Dante estaba tapando la boca de Vergil con su mano mientras este llevaba una expresión de absoluto pánico y luchaba por soltarse moviendo frenético piernas y brazos.

—¡Mierda, Verge, estate quieto! —ordenó Dante casi sin aliento—. Mamá y papá no pueden verte así...

Unos minutos más pasaron para que Vergil se rindiera, dejándose caer al suelo casi dramáticamente en cuanto Dante le liberó.

—¡Esto es tu jodida culpa!

La aguda y femenina voz brotando de la garganta de su gemelo hizo que inevitablemente Dante riera agarrándose el estómago y solo deteniéndose cuando notó que los ojos de Vergil comenzaron a volverse acuosos y los labios le temblaban.

—Dios, lo siento —se disculpó, agachándose a la altura de Vergil, que había quedado inmóvil donde cayó y sobándole la espalda—. Pero es que sonabas tan... tan chica...

Vergil lo apartó de un manotazo y se puso de pie en un movimiento enérgico. Se apresó el par de pechos que apenas sobresalían por su gigantesca camiseta y se los sacudió con algo de brusquedad.

—Soy una chica —berreó—. Y tú eres el culpable.

—¡Sabes que no es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es!

—Mira el lado positivo —intentó consolarlo Dante, al ver que ponerse terco no los llevaría a ningún lado—. Te ves sexy...

Aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, Vergil se arrodilló y comenzó a gatear hacia su hermano, sus ojos fijos en él. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Dante, quien apenas pestañeaba en ese instante, se apegó a su oído y dijo con voz mortalmente seria:

—¿Y crees que me importa una puta mierda? Si es que no puedo cambiar, ¿cómo se lo voy a explicar a todos? —quedó unos segundos en silencio—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir como mujer? Ellas tienen... y yo...

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de unas lágrimas que lentamente descendieron llegando al cuello de Dante y avisándole de su estado.

—Verge, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó escandalizado, sin poder creérselo, y girando el rostro de Vergil para que le enfrentara.

—No, idiota, es un espejismo —contestó Vergil sarcástico, apartándose con rapidez del otro chico y limpiándose las mejillas húmedas—. Es este maldito cuerpo hormonal, te juro que no puedo controlarlo —sin replicar nada, Dante atrajo a Vergil a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Si quieres... si quieres yo también me convierto en chica —susurró sin pensarlo, y asustándose como un infierno al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras cuando Vergil pareció calmarse milagrosamente y se retiró de su abrazo para mirarle con sus grandes ojos acuosos, brillantes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —tragó duro saliva.

—Pero... —Vergili se mordió el labio—. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Ya actúas como una...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, fue atacado por un Dante con las mejillas coloreadas al rojo vivo, y nuevamente, una batalla se dio inicio, solo que esta ocasión en vez de luchar por su libertad, luchó para no recibir las jaladas de pelo y los pellizcos de su hermano.

—¡¿Ves? Incluso peleas como una chica! —dijo entre jadeos y con mofa.

—Esta me la pagas... —contestó Dante e intentó atestar un golpe en el hombro de Vergil, pero que debido a que su hermano se movió tratando huir, terminó siendo dado en uno de los abultados pechos—. Mierda, Vergil, estás...

No acabó de hablar interrumpido por un chillido amenazante con dejarlo sin descendencia y a Vergil con la mirada turbia por el dolor y la furia, abalanzándose encima de él. Consciente de que posiblemente se merecía toda la ira, y de que poseía más fuerza que  _chica-Vergil_ , se restringió a recibir los golpes. Cuando comenzó a pensar seriamente de que algunos de los porrazos iban a dejarle magulladuras visibles y dolorosas, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta dando paso a Eva.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó furibunda—. ¡Dejen de pelear! Dios, se comportan como si fueran unos niños.

Vergil y Dante hicieron caso a su madre, separándose, agitados por la riña y con la ropa desarreglada. El mayor de los gemelos sentía pánico de que su madre se pudiera dar cuenta del gran cambio que su cuerpo había sufrido, sin embargo, Eva estaba lo suficientemente disgustada como para centrar la mirada en uno de los dos más de unos pocos segundos antes de acribillar al otro con sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al ver que ninguno tenía intención de explicar el porqué se encontraban revolcándose en el piso—. Más vale que uno de los dos hable o estarán castigados por dos semanas.

Sabiendo que era imposible que Vergil abriera la boca, Dante fue el que se adelantó.

—¡Vergil agarró uno de mis discos de  _Taylor Swift_  sin decírmelo y ahora no quiere devolvérmelo! —Vergil abrió los ojos, incrédulo y Eva enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso es verdad? —su hijo menor tenía la costumbre de mentir para cubrirse el trasero sin importar a quién vendiese en el camino, así que asegurarse nunca salía sobrando.

Con lentitud, Vergil asintió y bajó la mirada para que su madre no percibiera las muchas ganas que tenía de asesinar a Dante. Sin lucir del todo convencida, Eva los contempló por un par de segundos más.

—Espero que no me estén mintiendo —dijo con seriedad—. Dejen de discutir y Vergil, por favor, devuélvele su disco a tu hermano, ¿está claro?

Después de obtener otro asentimiento, Eva salió de la habitación y ambos chicos respiraron al fin.

—Es mejor tranquilizarnos, ver cómo resolver esto y... —aconsejó Dante, pero su voz fue disipándose hasta quedar en silencio al observar cómo Vergil colapsaba en la cama y se cubría los ojos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Quizá esta sea una pesadilla —escuchó la voz de Vergil sofocada por sus brazos—. Y pronto me despierte.

Dante se echó al lado de su hermano, muy cerca pero sin tocarlo y le apretó el brazo en un intento de consuelo.

—Sabes que esto es verdad, igual que el libro de hechizos y pociones... —susurró.

No hubo respuestas y se quedaron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en cosas distintas. Al inicio de la semana, lo último que hubieran pensadoera estar envueltos en semejante embrollo gracias a una de las reliquias que habían encontrado aparentemente de un familiar lejano recién fallecido.

 

(…)

 

_—Es un libro lleno de moho y huele raro —había comentado Dante con el cejo fruncido al llegar Eva de la lectura del testamento. Su madre se había encogido de hombros, diciendo que la tía Ainara siempre había sido excéntrica._

 

(…)

 

Girando con lentitud, se puso de costado. Todavía tenía puesta su mano en el brazo de Vergil que parecía haberse sumergido en un extraño estado de sopor, y con lentitud, casi sin poderlo evitar, la movió hacia el oeste, hacia los prominentes pechos que resaltaban en la camiseta y la posó en uno de ellos, apretando ligeramente y maravillándose de la sensación esponjosa.

—¡Dante, quítate! —exclamó Vergil con brusquedad, dándole un manotazo—. Serán tetas y lo que quieras, pero son mías y no quiero que las toques.

—Pero... Verge...

—No —negó con firmeza—. Quiero que vayas al ático, busques el libro y lo traigas para ver cómo podemos deshacer esto.

Dante hizo caso inmediatamente a su gemelo. La noche anterior se habían quedado solos y a manera de travesura habían sacado del lugar en el que había guardado su madre el libro con extrañas letras grabadas en la cubierta de piel.

 

(…)

 

_—Una vez papá me dijo que la tía Ainara era bruja —había dicho Dante, observando el libro que tenía entre sus manos—. Me pregunto si esto era lo que utilizaba para sus conjuros o algo así._

_—Deja de hablar estupideces —contestó Vergil._

 

(…)

 

¿Estupideces? Oh, claro, por eso mismo ahora estaba con forma de mujer y voz aguda. Porque después de eso, habían discutido y entre gritos y empujones, Dante le había retado a leer uno de los hechizos en voz alta. Para demostrar su punto, lo había hecho.

En la mañana no había notado nada extraño ni fuera de lo común, había sido después de una merienda a mediodía cuando el cuerpo se le había empezado a entumecer de manera extraña y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pensando que se le pasaría con una siesta se había ido a dormir. Sin embargo, lejos de pasársele, los síntomas habían empeorado.

Cuando Dante, que había regresado de ver a sus amigos, entró a su habitación, lo encontró en posición fetal y sudoroso.

 

(…)

 

_—¡Vergil, ¿qué tienes?! —preocupado, corrió hacia la puerta para ir en búsqueda de su mamá, pero ni siquiera puso la mano en la manija cuando un jadeo ruidoso proveniente de Vergil le detuvo._

_Repentinamente, el lugar se había iluminado con una luz verdosa que giraba en espirales y rodeaba a Vergil. Dante corrió hacia su hermano y levantó su torso, abrazándolo; aunque estaba asustado a morir, si algo le estaba sucediendo a Vergil, no lo dejaría solo. Del mismo modo en el que las luces aparecieron, se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro._

_—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó al momento en el que los ojos azules de su gemelo se mostraron._

_—Sí —respondió en un murmullo—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

 

(…)

 

No pasaron más de dos segundos para darse cuenta de las consecuencias de lo sucedido, de la obra de las luces en su pecho, en su voz, en todo sitio. El pánico había brotado sin pérdida de tiempo y el terror e ira había tenido por objetivo a Dante.

—Te tengo una mala y una buena noticia —anunció Dante al volver llevando entre sus manos el libro maldito. Vergil, quien seguía con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, alzó la vista, prestándole atención—. La buena es que es reversible.

—¿La mala?

Dante se mordió el labio, señal de que sabía que lo que tenía que decir no le haría feliz a Vergil.

—Aparte de tener que ingerir un montón de vegetales y plantas... tienes que encontrarle algo bueno a tu condición. No da muchas explicaciones, solo que tiene que ser físico.

—¿Físico? —las mejillas de ambos muchachos se prendieron—. No, ¡no pienso hacer nada! —vociferó. Su tono era de pura ira, y es más para ocultar el miedo que sentía que por molestia.

Con movimientos lentos, Dante dejó el libro en el piso, se puso al costado de Vergil y empezó a acariciar su mejilla antes de empujarlo contra el colchón con un poco de brusquedad.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —lo único que recibió fue un beso, un beso que acalló su aprensión con rapidez, haciéndole recordar que tenía a Dante, la persona que más quería a estaba su lado y siempre lo estaría.

—Creo que debí besarte hace horas para callar tanto escándalo —sonrió Dante dulcemente contra sus labios—. Déjame tocarte un poquito, ni siquiera te pediré ver, solo quiero sentirte. No las conservarás, por favor, Verge.

Vergil se quedó estático varios segundos, hasta que finalmente dio un leve asentimiento. Presuroso, Dante paseó sus manos por encima de la camiseta, con exactitud encima de los bultos donde horas antes no había nada. Tocaba con lentitud, tentando según las reacciones de Vergil, hasta que dejándose llevar por un impulso, presionó un dedo contra el pezón duro que saltaba a la vista.

—Umh, eso fue agradable.

Alentado, Dante siguió y rodeó el pezón esta vez con su boca, humedeciendo la tela de la camiseta y arrancando un suspiro largo de Vergil que arqueó un poco la espalda. Aprovechando este movimiento, Dante subió la prenda, dejando a la vista los pechos de Vergil, redondos y con sus pequeños pezones rosados erectos, ansiosos.

—Dijiste que noverías —susurró Vergil, que a pesar de lucir evidentemente avergonzado también miraba sus senos con curiosidad—. No los había mirado —confesó.

—Son bonitos...

—Los pechos son bonitos.

—No —negó Dante con una sonrisa de lado, presionando su creciente erección contra el muslo de su gemelo—. Estos son así porque son tuyos...

Vergil devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, cuando Dante volvió a repetir su embestida, le detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada de advertencia.

—No creas que vas a acercar  _eso_  a mi... ya sabes. Soy virgen en este estado y pienso permanecer así. Mi mejor oferta es de la cintura para arriba, tómala o déjala.

Aunque parecía desilusionado, Dante encogió los hombros y sin previo aviso, metió nuevamente un pezón en su boca, enroscando su lengua en él y acariciando el otro con una de sus manos libres.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó. Vergil musitó un  _"sí"_  entrecortado—. ¿Te has mojado?

—¡Dante! —la urgencia de querer pegarle a Dante se evaporó cuando los dientes de este apresaron con cuidado su pezón—. Sí... —dijo derrotado y arrancando un gemido a Dante—. Tú también estás excitado...

—Demasiado —balbuceó Dante—. ¿Estás seguro de que solo quieres de la cintura para arriba? Sabes que puedo... puedo hacer otras cosas que quitarte la virginidad.

Vergil no estaba seguro, en lo más mínimo. Pero las palabras sucias hacían que el tintineo entre sus piernas incrementara de manera considerable. Se rectificó mentalmente, sí, estaba seguro de lo que quería: quería que Dante siguiese.

—Hazlo, quiero... intentar.

Estaba despavorido por las sensaciones, por su excitación, porque el lugar en el que siempre había tenido un pene había sido reemplazado por algo más. Dante se deshizo con rapidez de su pantalón y de sus bóxers, ávido, curioso. Cuando apartó las piernas de Vergil, dejando a la vista una abertura diminuta, rodeada de labios hinchados y brillantes, húmedos y coronados por una mata casi invisible de vello, tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que veía un sexo femenino frente a frente.

—¡Deja de observarme así! —exigió Vergil intentando cerrar las piernas, pero Dante le detuvo, posicionándose entre ellas e inclinándose hacia delante—. Sé que nunca has hecho esto y...

—No te haré daño, Verge —aseguró—. Seré cuidadoso, y hemos tenido clases de anatomía, sé a dónde debo ir.

Pero a la teoría y a la práctica había un mundo de separación. A los primeros lengüetazos inexpertos, el sabor almizclado se distribuyó en su boca y aspiró el olor particular. No era desagradable, fue el pensamiento que atravesó su mente. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Era Vergil, Vergil, distinto pero Vergil en el fondo.

—¿Qué sabor tiene?

Vergil estaba con el rostro al rojo vivo, avergonzado, y Dante sintió que lo amaba. Se incorporó lo suficiente para darle un beso intenso a Vergil, compartiendo su sabor, mezclando su saliva y dejándolos sin aire cuando se separó.

—Ahora sabes.

Dante volvió a como estaba, contemplando unos segundos fascinado cómo Vergil parecía humedecerse más y más. No haría nada más que esto, sin embargo, podía darse la libertad de ingresar dentro del cuerpo femenino de su hermano, lo sabía. Se inclinó nuevamente pero ahora no utilizó su lengua de forma tímida, sino que la incrustó en la pequeña abertura de Vergil, sacándola y metiéndola rítmicamente.

Vergil liberó un chillido que le asustó. Que su madre empezase a aporrear la puerta justo en ese instante arruinaría todo.

—Shh...

—Ya sé.

—¿Quieres que siga?

No hizo falta una respuesta. Intentando algo nuevo, Dante esta vez fue por el clítoris, el famoso centro de placer de las mujeres, según había escuchado quién sabe dónde. Por lo estimulado que estaba Vergil no le fue difícil encontrarlo y empujó contra él con su lengua. Las rodillas de Vergil se sacudieron violentamente, lo cual empeoró a cada presión acompasada.

—Ya no puedo —lloriqueó Vergil—. Demasiado... demasiado... ya no, detente.

Dante no hizo caso y siguió hasta que recibió una patada en el pecho que lo mandó dos metros lejos, sentado en su trasero e incrédulo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—No podía —tartamudeó Vergil sin moverse. Sus ojos lucían febriles, sus orejas eran dos focos rojizos—. Era un placer insoportable, ¿cómo lidian con eso las chicas? Mierda.

Sin terminar de entender, Dante suspiró, alzándose y sentándose en la cama. Le había gustado los sonidos de Vergil, su olor y lo resbaladizo, el aroma impregnado de su intimidad cosquilleando su nariz... había sido una experiencia que volvería a repetir. Palpando su dureza a través de sus jeans, hizo una mueca.

—Estoy muerto —dijo Vergil disculpándose.

Eso significaba que tendría que ocuparse solo de su problema. Dante suspiró.

—Voy al baño. —Vergil no dijo nada mientras Dante le cubría con una manta y depositaba un beso en tu mejilla—. Le diré a mamá que prepare la cosa esa de vegetales, me inventaré que encontré algo de internet sobre vida sana o una tontera así, ¿está bien?

—Gracias.

Cuando Dante se fue después de verificar que no había nadie por el pasillo a quien tenerle que explicar por qué salía del cuarto de su hermano agitado y con una erección, Vergil bostezó. Había disfrutado, aún sin llegar al orgasmo, había disfrutado de la dedicación de Dante, de los espasmos, de cómo cada músculo y sentido habían estado focalizados. Miró el libro en el suelo y sonrió con pereza. El hechizo seguía ahí y a su disposición. Quizá Dante podía ser el que se tornase una chica, la idea le gustaba. Quizá él podría volverse mujer nuevamente y terminar, correrse a gritos y gemidos. Quizá los dos podrían hacerlo...

En definitiva, Vergil agradecía a la difunta tía que seguro se estaba removiendo en su tumba por el uso que le había encontrado a su libro.


End file.
